


Saturday Night Fever

by Hxrny_Mxcca



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Begging, Blindfolds, Dirty Talk, Dress-up, Gags, Kink, M/M, Master!John, McLennon, Mclennon smut, Moaning, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexy Costumes, Smut, Sub!Paul, Teasing, Toys, Vibrators, cross dressing, cum, taking photographs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25031308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hxrny_Mxcca/pseuds/Hxrny_Mxcca
Summary: Paul’s been waiting all night for his master to get home and please him. And when he finally does get home, the outcome is just as good as he imagined it would be.
Relationships: John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Saturday Night Fever

Saturday nights were always the same for Paul. He was left alone in the house, his Master not there. Instead, the older man would be at the pub at the end of the street with some of his friends, playing poker or solitaire. Paul didn’t really know which. He didn’t care either, because all Paul would do in a Saturday night was wait for his Master to get home, so they could start their own fun.

John and Paul didn’t live a normal life. Paul was looked after by John, dressed up in all sorts of sluttish outfits, just for John to see and get off to. They both loved it, and they loved how different and unique their relationship was. Their sort of relationship was uncommon.

At 11pm that night, Paul was sat on the stairs that lead up to their flat, waiting for the green front door to open, revealing a slightly tipsy, dominant and very horny John. Today Paul was dressed in one of John’s favourite outfits: His naughty schoolgirl outfit.

He couldn’t wait for John to see him all dressed up for him, the same purple plug that John had put in his arse just before he left still there, waiting to be removed. His cum kept securely inside of him.

Paul’s white, buttoned up blouse was only half tucked into his short, blue plaid skirt, that barely covered his arse. His stockings had long, high thigh, white socks attached to them, feet hidden by black heels. Not to mention the blue striped tie wrapped firmly around Paul’s neck, making half of his collar lift up as the material pressed against it, securely. The secret little blue ribbon wrapped tightly around Paul’s cock too, it’s only purpose to prevent Paul from cumming without permission, the blue ball gag in his mouth, that had also been there since John left...

In conclusion, Paul could not wait for his master to get home.

So there Paul was, resting on all fours infront of the door with his head down, waiting and waiting until he heard the key enter the lock. And as soon as he heard it, he shot his head up, eyelashes fluttering in eagerness as he waited for the door to pull open.

And as soon as he was greeted by the sight of his Master, he almost moaned out loud. John smirked at the younger boy on all fours, before closing the door behind him and locking it. He crouched down, Paul’s eyes following every movement he made, almost pleading for attention.

“My good little play toy.” He praised, ruffling Paul’s hair with one hand. “How’ve you been while I was gone, Macca?”

Paul couldn’t respond, instead just whimpered. He was in need of attention, he craved it so bad.

“Does my little toy want attention?” John tormented him, now stroking his hand over Paul’s cheeks and down to the crook of his neck, where he began to play with the material of Paul’s tie.

“Mmmh...” Paul moaned out around the gag, screwing his eyes shut at even just the feeling on his neck.

John just laughed, climbing to his feet and bending down to take Paul in his arms. He carried Paul up the stairs to their room, the boy resting securely in his arms, head tucked just underneath his armpit. 

Once the two arrived in their bedroom, John placed Paul down on the bed, sitting on the edge of it. For some reason, John felt the urge to pull him closer, and so snaked a hand underneath Paul’s tie, grasping it tightly and pulling him up. When the boys face was close enough to his own, his other hand trailed behind of Paul, reaching for the not knot which held the gag in his toy’s mouth, and undid it, watching the object fall from Paul’s mouth and those gorgeous red lips now being coated in his own drool.

John wanted to taste them. To taste him. Even though it had only been around four hours, he’d missed the touch of his Paul so badly, and especially the gorgeous, plump lips, which he loved to kiss just to show the boy who was in charge.

John dashed forward, his lips attacking Paul’s own, pushing his head back onto the pillows and he dominated the younger’s mouth. John now lay on top of him, slowly grinding down on the boy through his own jeans and Paul’s skirt. John drank the little moans that fell from Paul’s lips with delight, claiming even more of the boy as his own. Because that’s what he was.

John’s.

After a few minutes of kissing Paul, grinding down on him and getting gradually faster, and even eventually shoving his tongue down the younger’s throat, John couldn’t help but move his free hand, that wasn’t gripping tightly onto Paul’s shoulder, to the boys legs. He trailed it ever so slowly from just below his thigh to the top of his thigh, under his short skirt. 

The younger whined into his mouth at the feeling of John’s cold finger circling his upper thigh, slowly edging closer and closer to the red, lacy knickers that held Paul’s most valuable parts. He cupped the younger through the lace, causing Paul to moan needily into John’s mouth. But this time, John pulled away.

“What was that?” He asked the boy, who was now trying to gain his breath, eyelids still shut and eyelashes dancing on his face. When there was no immediate reply, John squeezed the lace, and Paul’s eyes shot open. 

“Oh, Master...” He pleaded, soft and begging eyes piercing into John’s own. “Please... Tie me up. Use me like you love doing so... Take my mouth, my hole, my cock in any way you like. Use me like I’m your personal whore... Your slave. Do what you’d like. Just please, please don’t stop touching me, Master...”

John groaned at his words, leaning his head down to Paul’s neck. His hand pried half of the white collar down ever so slightly, lips tracing over hickeys and bites there, from as high up as his jaw to as far as the collar let him.

“Of course...” John growled against Paul’s jaw, before pulling back, smiling as the boy whimpered at the loss. “Have you touched yourself while I was gone?” The man asked, casually, as he began to search through the bedside table for some toys.

“No, Master. I haven’t...”

“Hm.” He nodded, bringing out a piece of rope. “Hands.” The man ordered, and Paul immediately obeyed, bringing both of his hands directly infront of him for John to tie up. He did the knot tight, just how Paul liked it.

A few seconds after that, Paul’s vision went black, causing an unsure sound to fall from his lips. Sure, he liked the kinkiness, but liked it much more when he could see his masters proud face. He’d have loved to see the man’s face when he saw the ribbon around his cock, which wasn’t there before the man left.

“Hey, don’t worry Macca. I’m gonna use you, yeah? Just how you like me to.” John responded to Paul’s voice in a condescending tone.

“Okay, Master.” Immediately after being said the sentence, the gag was placed back in his mouth.

John knelt back a bit, admiring all of Paul’s beauty. The way he lied back on the cushions, waiting for John to do whatever he pleased, his head facing up to the ceiling. The younger’s hands tied in front of him, cutting off any sort of idea that he’d be able to pleasure himself.

Paul truly was his master’s toy. And there was nothing he loved more than that. He loved being dominated, to be punished, pleasured, teased and to cum. To be an object, made for just lying there and looking pretty, while John did whatever he liked to him.

“God baby... You look so beautiful, lying there like that.” John knew how much Paul loved being complimented. “Mind if I take a few photos?” The younger moaned at the thought, nodding immediately.

He felt John’s weight lift off the bed, and when he heard the other boy return, the first thing he heard was the noise from the camera, hinting John had taken a photo. The older’s finger trailed to underneath his skirt once more, and Paul whined, another photo being taken.

John placed the camera on the side after three shots, returning to his position over Paul.

“Baby... Gonna take this off now.” John told him, pulling the rest of the blouse that was tucked in Paul’s skirt up, exposing the bottom of his stomach, also covered in hickeys. 

John began to undo the buttons from the bottom, but when he got to the 5th one up, he realised that there was no way to get the t-shirt off Paul without either ripping the blouse or untying him. And there was no way he was going to untie him, he looked so hot like that. So without a second thought, he ripped the shirt from Paul, buttons popping everywhere.

He immediately moved forward, running his lips over his toy’s bare chest, until he reached one of the boy’s nipples. John reached a hand forward, rubbing it in between his fingertips to harden it. Paul moaned around the gag in pleasure at the feeling. And when John began to suckle on it, he moaned even louder.

John pulled away. “Want me to touch that pretty cock of yours like that, eh? What do you say, baby?” Paul nodded, squirming slightly on the bed as John’s hands were now around the sides of his knickers, pulling them down ever so slowly. Even just the feeling of the laced material brushing against his cock was enough for Paul to begin whimpering. “God, you’re such a horny slut, ay?”

When they were finally off, John groaned at the ribbon around Paul’s cock, which stopped him from cumming at all without John’s permission. John leant down guiding his finger from John’s stomach, over his cock, erupting another moan from the boy, all the way down to over Paul’s hole. He smirked when he saw the plug still inside, prodding at it, pushing it slightly further inside of Paul.

“Hmmm...” Paul moaned at the feeling, slightly muffled by the gag.

“Good boy.” John praised, slowly trailing his finger around the rim of Paul’s stretched hole. “Kept it nicely inside of you while I was gone...”

Paul nodded slightly.

“How about I take this out. It must be awfully borin’, Macca, givin’ hardly any pleasure unless I do this...” He flicked the plug, shooting a bead of pleasure through Paul’s boy once more. “How about I replace it with somethin’ more... Fun?”

Paul knew that meant one of the vibrators, and he moaned at the thought of that, nodding his head once more at John’s question.

“Alright then, Macca.” He sat up slightly, not being able to stop himself from pulling up Paul’s skirt and slapping one of his exposed arse cheeks. The plug moved inside of Paul once again, along with John’s semen, and this time he cried out, body shaking slightly until John placed a hand gently over his hip, his other reaching into the bedside draw once more. “Don’t think we’ll be needin’ lube...”

Paul was so glad that they could move straight on, and John wouldn’t have to stretch him. He was already wet from his Masters cum anyway, so lube wouldn’t be necessary either.

Without further warning, John took a hold of the plug inside of his hole, pulling it out of the boy. Paul moaned out, screwing his eyes shut at the loss and the feeling of John’s cum finally being able to spill down his sweaty thighs. The older man watched closely, as the boys hole clenched around nothing.

He couldn’t help but slide two of his fingers inside of the rim, circling it, and slowly prodding deeper inside to explore more of the boy. Paul moaned at John’s fingers, drool gathering around the gag. 

“So wet and stretched, baby...” He groaned, continuing to move his fingers in and out whilst mouthing at the skin on Paul’s stomach, slowly beginning to mark his toy with another hickey. When he thought the mark was good enough, he pulled away, sitting back on his legs and admiring his Paul, head facing straight up to the ceiling as John’s fingers ruthlessly fucked inside of him.

When he got bored of fucking Paul with his fingers, he pulled them out, reaching forward to wipe them on the boy’s rosy red cheeks. He reached down for the vibrator, which was in the shape of a long and thick dildo. It was about four fingers wide, but John knew Paul adored the feeling of being forced to stretch, so took the purple vibrator in his hand, and pressed it against Paul’s rim. He whimpered and squirmed like a girl, John being unforgiving as he began pushing it deeper as he saw Paul stretch around the toy. 

As soon as it was fully inside of Paul, and the boy had took all 8 inches, John reached up to nip at the stripy tie still around the younger’s neck with one hand, his other reaching for the button at the top of the object inside of him, pressing it down. The sound of vibrations and Paul’s muffled moans filled his ears, and John couldn’t take it. 

He was so horny. Even when he was at the pub with his friends, he had absolutely no idea how he hadn’t gotten an embarrassing hard on from just thinking about Paul at home, dressed up in some slutty outfit and waiting to be used. To be taken by who he addressed as ‘master’, because that’s what John was. He was Paul’s master, and Paul was very glad to take whatever John had to give him. And John had never been with anyone before who could take what John offered so prettily and sexily at the same time.

Paul was just stunning, and as long as he had him, he’d make sure the boy knew that he was John’s.

He reached up to undo the knot on the blindfold around Paul’s eyes, wanting to see into those gorgeous brown eyes as he tried his next idea. The blindfold came off, and oh Lord, did Paul look so, so incredibly sexy. His eyes were wet, a few tears having slipped down his face from the teasing, and eyelashes fluttering. Those brown eyes obviously hoping for some sort of touch on his cock, for the ribbon he’d placed there to be undone. For a release...

John climbed of Paul once more, reaching for the camera yet again. He took one, which Paul didn’t register, but for the second he wanted Paul’s attention.

“Paulie... C’mon love. Look at me, darlin’.” He spoke to the boy in such a condescending tone, and Paul couldn’t help but moan at the words. He averted his eyes from whatever he was staring at before, and as soon as his eyes faced John, the older man took the photo, filling Paul’s vision with white. “Good boy, Macca.” John praised, placing the camera on the side.

He climbed on top of the boy again, reaching down to alter the position of the vibrator in Paul’s arse, moving it around until he saw Paul’s whole body shake. That’s when he knew he’d hit his prostrate, and he kept the toy in that position, Paul’s body bucking up. John placed a hand on his hips, holding him down to the bed as he leaned forward to whisper in his ear.

“Baby... Master’s gonna try somethin’ new, now.” He whispered to him, vision looking down to the tie now in both of his hands, finally being unknotted and taken from around his neck. When it was finally off, John screwed it up into his hands, looking back into Paul’s eyes. “‘M gonna take this tie, and wrap it securely around just above your knees. Then I’m gonna undress myself, and I’m gonna fuck your thighs. Yeah baby?” Paul moaned at his words, indeed excited to try out his master’s new idea. “Good boy...”

The man did as he said he would, reaching down and tying the striped tie just above Paul’s knees, tightly. He wondered for a brief second if he should remove the gag, but quickly put the idea aside for later. He reached to take his belt off, throwing it on the floor, before taking both his jeans and underwear off at the same time. The man smirked when he heard Paul moan lewdly at John undressing himself. 

As soon as his cock was free, he leant down to spread Paul’s thighs open as well as he could. The older’s cock was in dire need of some touch, and so immediately thrusted into Paul’s thighs. Even though it wasn’t really giving Paul too much pleasure, the younger moaned at the feeling of John’s cock, rubbing against his cold thighs. When John began to speed up he stared directly into the younger’s eyes.

“That feel good on your thighs, baby?” He tried to keep his sexy tone, as waves of pleasure crashed over him. John tried to hold back from cumming for as long as he could, and reached a hand forward to play with the vibrator, moving it in and out of Paul slowly as John sped up his own thrusts. The younger began to wail out at that feeling, and they both knew neither could take much more. 

John reluctantly pulled back from Paul’s thigh’s, taking a deep breath, before stopping thrusting the toy too. He reached up to remove the gag, thrusting into Paul’s mouth as soon as it was off. He wanted to feel the younger’s mouth around his, and so began to thrust in and out. Paul tried to suck as much as he could, but it was much easier to just let John fuck his throat, so that’s what he did. A whine escaped his throat, barely even sounding like what it was supposed to from the dryness and rawness of his throat. John smirked.

“Gonna cum on your face now, okay Macca?” He grabbed his own cock, beginning to stroke it.

“Oh, oh yes- yes, master...” 

“What do you say?” John screwed his eyes shut, he was so close.

“Please...” Paul croaked out once more, his voice sounding so utterly broken and used. The older opened his eyes, and as soon as they locked with Paul’s brown ones, he came. The white liquid spurted from his cock, coating Paul’s face in cum. Some went into his mouth, and he swallowed that of what he could.

When John had finished his orgasm, he took one glance at his toy’s face, and thought he might cum again. Nevertheless, he knew when Paul had had enough, and that time was now. But first, he reached for the camera again, taking a photo of Paul with cum coated over his face, his eyelashes fluttering and mouth wide open. 

“Please, please master! Please...” He almost cried, just needing release so, so bad.

“Sh, baby... I’ll make you cum, okay?” John soothed, moving back to where Paul’s thighs were still tied together. He didn’t bother undoing it, instead just reached for the toy inside of the younger.

“Hmm...” Paul hummed, as John slowly moved the vibrator inside of him. But when John began to speed up the movement of the toy, helpless moans fell from his mouth. “M-Master...” Every thrust of the toy hit his prostate, but there was no way he could cum with the ribbon still around his cock.

“Do you wanna come, baby?” John asked, leaning up to whisper to him. “Do you...?”

“Oh please, master!”

“Okay...” John looked down to the ribbon, reaching for the part which made a little bow, and tugging on it slowly. Every tug made Paul whine, and when it was fully off, he felt his release fast approaching. John wrapped a hand around Paul’s cock thrusting the toy faster in and out of him, and moving his hand at the same pace. And after 5 seconds, that was it.

“MASTER! MASTER!” Paul cried out, moaning like a whore as white liquid spilled from his cock, coating John’s hand white liquid, as well as his stomach. “Master...” He moaned, as John continued to move his hand until Paul’s orgasm fully ended.

Once Paul’s orgasm ended, John flicked the toy off, much to Paul’s relief, and took it out. He threw it on top of his jeans on the floor, and untied Paul’s thighs. But not his hands. But Paul didn’t mind.

John reached for the camera for a final time, kneeling next to Paul’s leg’s on the bed as he took a photo of Paul, cum still on his face and body covered in sweat. He looked so damn warn out and sexy.

Without saying anything, he placed the camera back on the bedside table, and fell on the bed next to Paul, wrapping an arm around the younger and pulling him into his chest.

“God, Macca... You’re such a good fucktoy. You know that right?”

“Hmm...” He nodded slowly into his chest, closing his eyes. “I love you, Master.”

“I love you too, baby. And I love the way you let me use you.” 

And they both fell into a peaceful slumber.


End file.
